Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Chris decide visitar a su compañera en una noche para dejarle en claro lo que sintió por ella durante toda su vida en un confesorio. [One-Shot]


_**Esto es un Creva corto dedicado a una escritora de FF que conocí por esta pareja. Light of Moon 12 espero que te guste este fic inspirado en las canciones del álbum de "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida" de La Oreja De Van Gogh. **_

* * *

Entré a su habitación entreabriendo lentamente la puerta de ésta. Allí estaba, dormida boca abajo con las manos cubiertas por su almohada. Su cuerpo tapado con las sábanas de algodón fino y blanco que tanto le gustan. Me acerqué a paso lento, tratando de que mis zapatos no rechinen contra la madera de la que se componía el suelo. Me hinqué a un costado de la cama, justo donde ella dormitaba tan tranquila y con los sueños calmos. Observé cada línea que se curveaba para formar su mentón. Su nariz recta y sus labios carnosos eran la tentación al pecado. Sin embargo, tuve que resistirme a besarlos. No podía aprovecharme así de una mujer, mucho menos de ella. No quiero ser descortés y abusador con una mujer del calibre de Sheva. Simplemente no puedo y tampoco debo ser así.

—Disculpame si entré sin tu permiso—relaté suave—Es que tenía urgencia de hablar con vos. Contarte que no estoy tan mal como antes. Mi vida cambió después de tu despedida sin embargo tuve que hacerme fuerte por nosotros. Dejé de lado algunas misiones para venir a visitarte. Verte una vez más aunque estés dormida ahora. Quería contarte algunas cosas que me pasaron luego de tu despedida.

Estiré mi brazo para acariciar sus cabellos y sacar un mechón que cubría su rostro. Vi la tranquilidad dominarla, meciéndola con cuidado para que siga en su sueño profundo.

—No sé si me recordás. Soy Chris. Fuiste mi compañera en África. Todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Y todavía me acuerdo cuando me ayudaste a enfrentar mis miedos, afrontarlos y ver que todo en la vida tiene sentido y que pasa por algo. Incluso luego de la misión, no volví a verte más—continué mi relato en un susurro oprimido en mi pecho—Te debo miles de gracias por eso. Ahora estoy mejor en un lugar lejos que tal vez no vayas a ver hasta entonces. Todavía te falta mucho por recorrer.

Ella giró su cabeza y quité mi mano enseguida. No quería que despertara y me viera allí. No tendría tiempo como para irme. Me trataría de enfermo si ve que vigilo sus sueños cada noche. Un ángel guardián de sus noches. Alguien quien cuide de los monstruos que traten de atraparla y llevársela lejos de toda utopía soñada.

—Ahora disfrutá de tu vida. Haz cosas que nunca hiciste porque te arrepentirás cuando seas vieja. Como cuando llegués a mi edad, no tendrás historias que contar a la gente ni nada emocionante con qué llorar. Yo, por ejemplo, lo único que tuve emocionante fue tu pérdida. Lloré y lloré, estaba destruido y me veía poco a poco desmoronarme. No quise estar así pero la situación me obligaba—llevé mi mano a mis ojos para limpiar mis lágrimas ya que ahora caían involuntariamente. Su respiración tranquila logró relajarme. Me acerqué un poco más para observarla más de cerca. Aprovechando ahora ya que cuando tuve la oportunidad me acobardé y me aislé de su presencia. Evitándola pero aun observándola desde lejos. Como un pintor contempla su obra. Desde lejos, buscándole el significado que le da a su vida y qué puede hacer sentir cuando la ve. Así me describo en este momento. Un pintor acobardado por la idea de que el amor no puede encontrarse en una persona sino en una obra. Una verdadera obra de arte dónde se pintan sentimientos, lo abstracto cobra forma y se entremezcla. Volviéndose una pintoresca imagen de lo que alguna vez esa persona le hice sentir. Más ahora tiene que verlo reflejado en lo que hizo tiempo atrás. En su pintura.

—No sé si sabías pero siempre pensé en que podríamos estar juntos. Pensé que seríamos el uno para el otro pese a tener a otra mujer a mi lado. Siempre te quise y más de lo debido. Más de lo que imaginé poder amar a una persona. Tenía a la mejor mujer que jamás pensé tener sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, en silencio te amaría sólo a vos. Mi deseo imposible. La dueña de todos mis sentimientos, la que alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de amar pero me acoracé con un escudo de miedo al rechazo. Tuve miedo pero tenía la idea de que podríamos hacer juntos nuestro propio mundo. Donde podríamos pasar todas las noches abrazados en la cama o tener el lujo de invadir tu intimidad con un arsenal inmenso de caricias. Poder sentirte mía aunque ahora tenés a un hombre que sabe valorarte y cuidarte pese a que no esté tanto tiempo con vos. Te juro que yo te hubiese regalado todo mi tiempo. Hubiese dado todo con tal de estar cinco minutos diarios con vos—llevé mi mano a mi nuca para masajearme suavemente y torcí mi gesto entristeciéndome poco a poco. Desaproveché mi oportunidad y ahora la vida se me fue y jamás volveré a tener otra. Cuando la tuve, no supe qué hacer o me volví un estúpido cobarde carente de simpatía para acercársele a la mujer que lo trae loco. Sólo por timidez. Por no tener la valentía suficiente como para decirle que estaba loco por ella. Que moría de celos, celos por no poder tenerla. De verla hablarle bonito a otros hombres y yo con la cobardía de acercármele a hablarle. Es porque creí que no soy el indicado para ella. No merezco una joya cuando estoy buscando una imitación de uso limitado. Sólo para presumir. No sería lo adecuado y, además, sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

Acaricié sus cabellos, entrelazando mi mano con cada mechón de sus hilos avellanas. Brillaban con la luz tenue que penetraba por la cortina de seda que colgaba del ventanal de la habitación. Ella volteó quedándose boca arriba, con la respiración calma y siguiendo un ritmo relajado. Me incliné medianamente y deposité en su frente un beso suave y frío para ella ya que bufó cuando lo hice. Frunció el ceño y yo sonreí embobado por sus gestos infantiles como los recuerdo desde mucho antes de haberme ido. Antes de perder todo. Desde aquel día no he podido olvidar. Es como una cinta que se reproduce una y otra vez pero sólo en las partes más amargas de lo que fue mi vida pasada. Las demás están quemadas y no se dejan rehacer para traerme a la memoria los días más lindos de mi vida.

—También debo decirte que sos una excelente mujer. Creo que eso ya te lo había dicho luego de la misión en África. No importa, lo repito. Nunca me había cruzado a una mujer tan atractiva y valiente. Una "Shujaa"—esbocé una sonrisa al pronunciar esa palabra—Toda una guerrera. Que no habrá nadie como vos en esta vida para hacerme sentir lo que me hiciste sentir en aquel entonces. Cuando era un chiquillo que no sabía qué era lo que quería y ahora lamenta la derrocha de semejante oportunidad.

Se escuchaban unos pasos pesados por el pasillo. Yo miré por encima de mi hombro y avisté una sombra que se aproximaba a paso lento como dejando la vida. Despegándose de todo para volverse uno de esos muertos a los que me he enfrentado. Volví a Sheva y fui a su mejilla para darle un último beso de despedida. Contemplé la forma en que la luz se colaba por sus cabellos, iluminando su rostro ligeramente donde sólo se podrían deslumbrar las partes más toscas de sus facciones. Cabe aclarar que son las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida. Eso nadie lo discute. Tampoco creo que se atrevan a criticar al paraíso de lo majestuoso y de la sensualidad.

—Vos sabés que voy a estar cuidándote y que podés contar conmigo en lo que sea. Siempre y cuando yo pueda hacer algo—susurré cerca de su oído—Y no voy a evitar echarte de menos mientras estás acá. Voy a hacerme un tiempo para visitarte de vez en cuando sin embargo ahora el cielo me aclama. Debo volver. Admito que no se está tan mal allá arriba. Después de todo me acostumbré a mirarte desde mi nube—aquella silueta entró a la habitación y yo me puse de pie, apretando los puños con impotencia. Él se había sentado al borde de la cama. Estaba sacándose los borcegos, tirándolos a una altura decente provocando un golpe en seco contra la madera del suelo. Luego continuó con sus jeans y así se recostó al lado de aquella mujer. Abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Aprovechando que puede tenerla para él y yo torturándome con aquella escena. Lentamente mi silueta se iba esfumando, haciéndose una nube de humo aromatizada con la que opaqué la luz. Lentamente fue subiendo hasta el techo hasta chocar con él y explotar hacia todos lados donde por fin se terminaría de esfumar. Ella abrió los ojos y miró para todos lados como buscando a alguien y no lo encontraba. Posó su mano en su mejilla y sonrió amplia ante la caricia que ella misma se daba. Volvió a recostarse, fingiendo hacerse la dormida y yo mirándola desde la ventana, temiendo que haya escuchado mi confesorio. Al menos sabría que yo la amé, incluso después de la muerte.

* * *

 ** _Esto fue todo._**

 ** _Saludos_**

 ** _Ronald B. Knox_**


End file.
